Connection
by MetallicSilver
Summary: what if kagome died in one of the many fights with naraku's puppet? What if when she died the last shard that she has disappeared? Gone as kagome's life ended too. What will happen with the others? Will naraku finally win-full summary. take a look!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Well, except for the plot…yeah…

Summary: what if kagome died in one of the many fights with naraku's puppet? What if when she died the last shard that she has disappeared? Gone as kagome's life ended too. What will happen with the others? Will naraku finally win this war or will the kamis sent help to help them defeat this hanyo…wait! Who is this person dressed in white? She almost wears the same style of clothing as kagome and why does she have the last shard? And—"why the FUCKING HELL DOES SHE LOOKS LIKE KAGOME?"

"Watch your tongue, _dog_ or you might lost it _permanently" _she spat with distaste

* * *

[Connection]

"The mistake and decisions"

Somewhere where no living being has reached it….

A beautifully designed room, which was entirely made of fine marbles with crystals mixing together making it, looks unique and rare. Four beautifully complex designed golden lamps with crystals all around it was placed in each pillar of the room, slightly lightening the large dark room. In the middle of the room was a round table that can fit 20 people in it. It was made from the same materials as the walls but instead of mixing it with crystals, it was mix with gold and jewels that was formed in an intricate design of swirl, waves and curve. In the middle of the table is another circle that seems to fit 5 people, it was made entirely of pure crystal that seems to radiate different color from the light and inside it shows a picture. A hologram like female form was shown in there, blood covered form.

Around the large table sat 5 being. Each being was covered by the shadows that were created by the light around the room. Each one of this beings are said to be powerful by their own right…

_*slam*_

^ **This is not supposed to happen! She's not supposed to die! She's supposed to defeat that blasted hanyo! Not DIE!^** An angry gruff of male yelled at the others his hands slamming it on the table. While the others just nodded.

+I agree with you…she's supposed to kill him. Be rewarded and to have a life she always wanted+ a soft yet strong feminine voice said. The female leaned back in her seat while sighing +How did this happen? It was already written+ She looks around, her eyes hard and her jaw set +who dared change the outcome? +

Another being on the female's right sighs. #fate# the male answered. His voice was lower and has the sound of seriousness to it.

Everyone's eyes except for the two males there widen. Shocked at what they heard.

^**FATE?^ **the other roar with anger

+calm down+ The only female of the 5 said

^**How can I calm down when that girl change the outcome of the battle?^**

**[ **quite, young one…the deed was already done. We could not change it anymore] an old voice said to the other one.

# he is right# he hands both entwine with each other his jaw resting on it. We could not change it anymore…even if we are gods it is impossible to bring her back# he said calmly

+ what will happen to the jewel?+ the female asked + we can't just replace the miko like that….the jewel will not permit it+

^Argh! She is right! The jewel won't agree with it…we know that the cursed thing has a mind of its own. It has already chosen the little miko^ he rubbed his face in frustration

+ and without the chosen guardian…..+ she let her word hanging. Everyone in the room knows what will happen once the guardian lost.

^Wait! Why can't we just take her back? Put her back to her body…after all her body is still in contact^

# we could not-# was finished by the oldest of the five [Her body is still in piece but her soul is destroyed badly…so bad that the only one left in her soul is her core] that information made the other 2 stopped and stare at their older in shock and disbelief.

+Her core?+ she whisper almost afraid to open her mouth more. The female could not believe it. How could a pure girl like her suffer like that? If they think that taking your soul out of your body unwillingly is painful then destroying your soul to the point that her core is the only one left is excruciatingly painful. It is ten-fold much painful. She shut her eyes close her hand covering her mouth to hold back a sob.

[yes] his eyes closed in pity

^Can't we do something? Can't we make her soul again?^ he asked his serious companion

# I'm afraid not….creating the core's soul take about a millennia and we don't have enough time to do that. Plus, kami-sama have already taken her core to his kingdom#

^wha?^

[ kami-sama has told me that he can no longer take the girl's suffering and took her. To finally have a rest]

+what are we going to do now?+

^what else? Find a replacement to her^ rubbing his temples

# it is not as easy as you think…finding her replacement will be very difficult#

^what do you mean? Let's just look for a similar core to her and take her^

sighs+ like he said it won't be easy. We could not just drop them in that time, they will die+

[besides, looking for her similar core would be nearly impossible] with the confuse look of one of his companion he continue [one of the reason she was chosen is not only because of her power and her purity but because her core is one of a kind]

#yes, you won't see anyone who would have the same as hers#

^that fate is really getting on my nerve^ he mumbles while massaging his temple

haven't she done that already? another male said with a hint of amusement with it and before the other one could open his mouth he was interrupted by the man who just talk I'm not surprise that fate killed her…actually, I have seen it coming but what surprise me is that she took that long to do it the male shrug nonchalantly.

The looks everyone gave the young male just made him smile sheepish.

what?

+how can you say that?+ she demand the others nodded and waited for his explanation

Easy. The little miko have always found a way to defy fate he chuckle at one memory of the cute miko. And we all know our resident little troublemaker is…she doesn't like to be defied and that's what exactly what our little miko has done

+Yes, you are quite correct with that+ she sighs

[You seems to have a plan…if you have known that this will happen]

Of course he smirk at the others We all know that we have to find someone who has a similarities to our little miko in order to control the jewel

+But the problem is that there are no being in earth that has a similarities to the miko+

Who said we are looking there? he look amused to his fellow god

#What do you mean?#

+You are not thinking of doing what I think your are thinking, are you?+

[Let us listen to him if he looks so confident]

Thank you. he bowed his head at look at them again We can get another miko in that place and she will be perfect since she and the miko are almost the same. The closest I have ever seen, actually

+But you know we can't do that. 'They' won't allow it if you say that they are almost the same then she is probably important too.+

You are right. She is important like our miko but I can assure you that they will agree he said smiling mysteriously at them.

[Oh? And pray tell, why?]

The young god's smile turn to a devious smirk Let just say 'they' have a little score to settle with our resident troublemaker the other raised their eyebrow in amusement

#Explain#

We all know how much she likes to meddle with other peoples life he shrugs likes to play with the humans life depend on her mood on how she will do it

#Yes, we know that but I don't see the connection on why they want her#

The young god shrug and lean back Well, it seems she got tired in playing with the "lowly humans" as what she call them and tried to….lets say, give a helping hand on 'their' lives? he took a peek at them and smirk at their face

I know after what she did she will be punished…so, why not give it to 'them'?

+I hate to disappoint you but kami-sama won't allow it..he will be the one who'll give the punishment+

Heh, already taken cared of it he grinned

+What do you mean?+

Kami-sama have already approve of it his grin widen even more at their disbeliefs face well except for the other one. He rolled his eyes mentally.

[It seems you have already planned this] the oldest of the 5 said in amusement

you bet old man! he said but blush at their amusement well, *cough* *cough* let's get back to the topic

[Yes, yes] he chuckle

Anyway, like I have said I have already taken cared of the things that are needed to be done for the new guardian….so, if we are finish I can go there and announce it He said as he look at them.

#Very well#

Good! Then I will be going now. He said excitedly as he almost jump out of his seat to reach the doors when he was stopped by the only female of the group.

+ What kind of person is she?+ she asked as everyone in the room look at him. Waiting for his answer.

He chuckle. well, they are very much the same but at the same time different He smiled at them don't worry, she can control the jewel without any problem plus, she's powerful. Ja! he finished and wave at them as he exited the room.

The remaining beings just look at each other.

+well, if he says that she can control the jewel without a problem and that she is the same as the miko then I guess it's okay+

* * *

oxoxoxo

* * *

Somewhere far….

In a place that is being covered by trees is a clearing covered in a bed of moonflowers and in the middle of the clearing is a lone girl kneeling, her face tilt upward in front of the moon while basking in it's light. This girl has a mid-thigh black soft wavy hair that has a blue shine in it, her moon kiss skin that seems to glow in the light. Her face seems like it was carved in its perfection. She was wearing an all white clothes that are composed of a blazer with black line designs in the sides of it and in front and has a black rose design as a button while underneath the blazer is a black long sleeves shirt, and a plain white skirt and a red ribbon tied on her collar, completing the look of a uniform while on her legs are a pair of black thigh socks while on her feet are a pair of brown ankle length boots. The girl has a look of pure serene, she looks like just an angel of the moon.

"hello, my lord" a soft voice filled the clearing. "It's been 3 years since the last time you visited me" the girl continue without looking behind her.

"ah…indeed" a man now appeared behind her in the clearing looking at the moonflowers. "It seems I can't still sneak on you" he said with a hint of amusement.

The girl look past her shoulder and smile " If you really want to sneak on me, my lord then you better hide your presence from me" following his movement as he walk around her and kneel in front of her.

"Is this about the proposition?" he nodded

"yes, they have agreed to it and they are allowing me to cross you there" she smiled

"When are we leaving?"

"tonight if possible…do you have anyone you want to say goodbye?" he asked as he offer his hand to her to stand.

She shook her head while accepting his hand. "no, I have already told the chairman if ever I suddenly disappear that he shouldn't look for me because the kami-sama have already call for my duty"

"I see" the person muse as he look at her and smile inwardly. Even though the girl have been sitting on the ground and should have dirt on her but instead she looks like she haven't sat there. Her uniform is still a pristine white clear from all the dust or dirt of the place. " Then how about that young man over there?" he asked his eyes on the place where another was hiding in a shadows of the trees.

She sighs. " come out, Zero"

A young man walks out of the shadows of the trees. This young man of is introduce as Zero has a short platinum hair that reach to his ears. He has a pair of beautiful amethysts eyes that seems to pierce through your soul. He was wearing a male uniform that has almost the same design as the female only it was all black and the lines are white with white rose as a button.

"How's he" his hand twitching to grab his gun if it is needed.

"A friend" she smiles "What are you doing here, Zero?"

He scoffs. "I should be the one asking you that question. Shouldn't you be in your class?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I just can't resist staying away from the moon"

"I'll give you two a time to talk" the person before the young man Zero appeared said.

"Thank you" and she watch him walk farther to give them some privacy when he was far she turn to look at Zero again.

"What was that? Where are you going?" Zero asked looking at her intensely

"I am needed somewhere, Zero. You know my connection with the higher being"

"Is that only the reason? Or is it because of the marriage?" she sighs

"One of the many reasons" he looks at the person from the far side of the clearing. "You really hate him, huh?" he asked but sounded more like a statement.

"I don't hate him, Zero. I just can't stand people like him." He looks at her with a hint of amusement in his eyes

"So, you do hate him" he smirks

"Hate is a deep word I want to call it dislike. I dislike people who are a manipulative egoistical bastard like him. Acting like a nice-sweet-gentleman-who-doesn't-have-anything-planned-to-have-you kind of a person" she huff unladylike.

He raised his eyebrow and looking at her expression. "Language dear" he chuckle when she saw her blush in embarrassment and glare at him

"That's my line!" he shook his head amused at her antics

"now you know how I feel…but I can't blame you hating him, he kind of manipulate it for you to marry him" she sighs

"I better go now, Zero"

He looks at her in alarm; he felt no he _knows_ that this will be the last time they will see. He won't be able to see her anymore, he needs to do it before she leaves at least he will be able to tell her how he felt about her but the problem is, he don't know how. He never experiences this kind of thing before _Bah!_ Let his instinct guide him!

Before the girl can turn around she was stopped by a strong callus hand. She felt herself being turn back and before she could say something to his friend when she felt his lips press to her. Her eyes widen and gasped, and Zero took that moment and slipped his tongue. The simple kiss became more and more passionate as time pass. She could almost taste the emotion he was conveying, _Love _and many more. It only stopped when both of them need air. Zero leaned his forehead to hers, breathing heavily while staring at her beautiful bright blue crystal like eyes.

"Zero, I did—" she was stopped when a finger was place on her lips

"shuh…It's okay" he said softly his eyes showing love "I know you will never return this feeling. I have known ever since I saw you" he chuckles humorlessly.

"I never believe in love at first sight. I always thought of those people as stupid but when I saw you there in the chairman's office I can't helped but feel those emotions. You were different from the others and I felt myself falling harder by each day I saw you….i tried to forget this feeling; I really did because I know that I won't have a chance with you- you being considered as a royalty in our society and me being an ordinary being…but it was useless, I never did able to erase it." He smiled at her

" but even with that, I am happy. You gave me a new meaning of life, you gave me a chance to prove myself and you pulled me out of that hell. Even as a friend I am happy" he said as he slowly let her go and took a step back.

"I have a feeling that you will find this person there" he took another step away from her.

The person who's been giving them time came and told the female that they are going.

"Take care of them for me, Zero" and she was slowly being covered in a swirl of silver dust. She saw him kneel down in front of her and said.

"It was a truly an honor to be your friend, My Queen" they the female ad the person with her disappear. He stands up again and turns around going back to where he came. Disappearing in the night.

* * *

Well, I hope you like it! It's kinda like a prologue thingy :p I know what Zero said is a little chessy and all but I hope you're able to stand it :p :p hehehe! And can anyone tell me who the girl and the person Zero are talking about?

Please review! Thank you! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA...T.T

Oh, thank you for those who put this story in their alert or favorite. Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this ^_^

Chapter2

...

White. That was the first thing she notices. Everywhere she looks was white, she was standing but at the same time she was floating.

"Where am I?" she asked to no one while looking around her place

"Before I let you through... I'll be showing you the miko's memories of her friends." The person from before appear in front of her.

"But you have already told me about them. Why do I need to see them?"

"So you would know what to do" he smiled

then the whiteness around her contorted, changing into what it seems a moving pictures. She felt like she was watching a movie, a life movie of the miko. She watch everything, from the miko being born to her 16 birthday. That memory is the most important for that was the beginning of her new life, her duty. She watches as the miko made friends to new people, how she met her friends but there is one thing that made her blood boil in anger. It was the hanyo friend of the miko, almost all the memories that the miko have with the said hanyo is nothing but insult, betrayal and pain. That led the miko suffering, with low self-esteem and weak. She was surprise that the miko didn't break but she shook that thought off she knows that she won't fall that much because she won't let her other half break. She growled as she saw the dead miko trying to kill her half.

"How dare they!" she growl low on her throat. She knows without looking at herself that her crystal ice blue eyes are now bleeding angrily.

The person behind her long forgotten shudder at the thought of what the young girl will do to the two people there. He almost felt sorry for them. Key word ALMOST. He shrug well, it was just a matter of time before they are punish weather in the hands of their enemy or in the hands of this young girl. Either way the outcome would the same.

The person just shrugs it off and went to the girl.

"are you okay?" he was already expecting to face an angry blood red eyes but instead he was faced by an innocent bright crystal blue ice eyes. Too innocent.

She smiled sweetly "why, yes."

"ah..." her smile widen. He cringes mentally. That smile is too sweet for his taste. "Sooo... Are you ready?"

" yes! I can't wait to meet them especially inuyasha and the priestess" she clasp her hand over her chest and smile sweetly "ah! Such _wonderful _people they are, don't you think?"

He cringed mentally at the hidden distaste in her word. Those two are in a lot of pain when she'll come. "Ah, yes they are. I'm sure you three will be good friends"

She nodded enthusiastically at him if it weren't for the glint in her eyes he would really think that she really want to be good friend with the two. _Oh, well_. He thought. _It's not like they didn't deserve it._

"Now that you have seen her memories already you should know what to do now." she nodded seriously.

"Yes, I will finish what my half started"

"good" he nodded at her and raised his hand "well, then I will be sending you there" as he said that he snap his finger and the girl disappear.

"so, how is it?" he asked without turning to the others who have been watching from the very beginning

" she will be able to finish it" the female said

" yes, she is quite different from the other Miko yet they are also quite the same" a serious voice said

" HAHAHAHA! I like the girl. She's very interesting much interesting than the other one" a gruff voice said

" hmmm... Quite a choice there, lad" an older voice said

the one who asked the others just shrug and turn to them and landed on the other 3.

" fate" the female nodded as she stepped with the others

"yes?"

" don't interfere like what your sister did" she smile serenely

"of course. Her path has been laid to her. The only thing left is for her to choose which road she will take in order to reach it"

He nodded "good"

...

Power burst in the middle of the night from the well. It spread throughout the land letting everyone-youkai and human-know that someone has appeared. The power burst scream of holy and supremacy making everyone especially the youkais weary of the new arrival. Who ever arrive has taken the interest of two beings- a taiyoukai and a hanyou.

Inside the said well is a figure staring above the well's lip. The moon shines down on the well, lightening a part of the dark well. Half of the face of the figure was shown by the small light of the moon.

The figure smiled. "So, I have arrive" the figure shifted from the incoming presence and the small smile turn twisted and showing a sharp fang glittering from the light. "It seems the earlier power burst had made the others aware of my presence. "Oh,well better meet them" and the figure jump out of the well facing the group who have rush into the clearing.

"Who are you?"

...

Earlier that night, inuyasha and the others have stayed at Kaede's hut after another failed hunt of the last jewel shard when they felt the power surge. It was strong and screaming of purity it also seems a little familiar.

"That's coming from the direction of the well!" they all nodded and run to the direction of the power.

One of them whispers hopefully "kagome"

...

As they arrive there what they saw made their breath hitched. There standing on the well's lip is a woman in white clothes looking around the place and when the said woman stopped at their direction they can't stop but gasp as they were able to see the woman's face more clearly now than before and they can't help but to compare her to both priestesses they know. The woman in front of them is like a finish product.. As if she was the final draft-the final masterpiece- of the painter's art and both priestesses are only sketches- unfinished sketches- for the perfect one, which is now standing before them.

"Good evening" her voice smooth soft and melodious...and there's seems to be a little hint of huskiness to it...

Like a bedroom voice. They thought as they kept there blush from coming. Husky but not too much and seductive but not too much either. It seems that even her voice was perfect very different from both priestesses, which the older one seems to be cold, serious and has a little hardness at the edges while the younger one had a cheery and a little high pitch voice due to her age, very different from this woman. They would have just continued observing the woman in front of them if their friend- inuyasha- just continued his silence...

"WHY THE FUCKING HELL DOES SHE LOOKS LIKE KAGOME?"

But alas! He didn't but he won't be inuyasha if he kept his mouth shut. They just shook their heads from his outburst.

"Watch your tongue, _dog_ or you might lost it _permanently" _she spat with distaste

He unconsciously stepped back from the look she gave him. He was about to retort when miroku step forward to talk to the woman in front them.

"good evening too, my lady" he said smoothly "is there anything we can do for you?" he smiled suavely at the woman

She smiled prettily " yes, actually there is" they stiffened

" and what might that be?" miroku asked

" I'm here to help you" she smiled when she notice their confused face " the Kami-sama has decided to send you a help" she said with those perfect voice of her.

"what the fuck!-

"inuyasha...don't-

-I don't care about that!-" inuyasha continued

-be rash" while miroku didn't seem to be notice by the yelling of inuyasha

-What I want to know is why you smell like kagome?"

The others look back at the woman to ask her when a voice they know was heard by the forest beside them

"Stay away from her, inuyasha. She's an enemy" a woman came walking out of the forest with a bow and arrow pointing at the woman.

Inuyasha suddenly unsheathed his sword and started running toward her. While the others readied themselves if anything happens.

"YOU BASTARD! COPYING KAGOME! NARAKU'S INCARNATE!"

The others stiffen while the female clenched her huge boomerang.

while the woman in question just look at him with boredom.

She sighed and shook her head. "I'm really starting to think that there is something wrong with your nose if you can't even differentiate my smell and his incarnates, inuyasha" she drawled lazily as if she's not going to be attacked.

...

They watched the scene with bated breath. Somehow they couldn't find themselves hating the woman or even thinking of her as an enemy. They don't know weather because she looks like their lost friend- who, doesn't even look like her too.-or because they felt a pull from her.

"do you think she's an enemy?" miroku asked but before anyone can answer him the next thing happen made them gasp in shock.

There in front of them is inuyasha in a standstill fight. A one-sided standstill fight. He was holding his sword in front of him, trying to overpower the woman who in turn just looks bored. The said woman didn't even have anything to use but her hands. She single-handedly stops his sword, literally and didn't even look bothered by the fact that the sword was just an inch away from her face. She peeks away from the sword.

"You know I can easily break this sword of yours if I want to" she stared boredly at him and then at the others "tells me kit. What do you smell?" she asked still holding the sword in front of her

Shippo took a deep breath at her direction " you smell like kagome but at the same time different BUT!" he said loud enough for everyone in the clearing to hear specially inuyasha when he began to throw curses in front of the beautiful lady " she doesn't smell anything like nakaru's incarnates instead she smells like kagome's opposite" he said

"my copy was a priestess and the opposite of miko are dark miko. The fox have already said it himself she is weather a dark miko or a demon in disguise" kikyou said with that superior tone of hers not noticing the woman's narrowed eyes as she mention the word 'copy'

"NO!" shippo suddenly shouted taking everyone's attention " that is not what I meant about her being opposite" he continued when they notice their impatient looks especially inuyasha " kagome smells like morning fresh air and wild flowers or better yet sunflowers but she smells the opposite of her" he took a deep breath and continue " she smells like fresh night air and moonflowers" he stopped and stare at them expectantly.

" I see... So that is what you meant when you said that she smells opposite of kagome" miroku said smiling at the child while shippo beamed at him

"see, inuyasha I'm not an enemy-"

"she is lying inuyasha. She doesn't feel right and I also sense a shard on her" kikyou said interrupting the woman as the said woman twitch in annoyance

Inuyasha shot a look at her " BITCH! GIVE KIKYOU HER JEWEL BACK!" he yells at the lady in front of her

the woman twitch again in annoyance and throws inuyasha an irritated look. " firstly, you don't really need to yell in my face since I pretty have a good hearing." she sighed." Secondly, I'm not lying about not being an enemy. Thirdly, the jewel was never been hers if anyone it would be the creator, the miko midoriko." she smirked at the dead priestess face" Fourthly, this shard belong to me it was given to me by the kamis and I have no intention of giving it to her and the most important of all is that... I'm. Not. A. BITCH! You good for nothing half-breed!" she yells at inuyasha in the end

The woman took that chance of their stumped looks and swatted the sword and at the same time flicked inuyasha's forehead as if the sword and inuyasha are nothing, throwing him in the other side of the clearing.

A dark pink bean like light shot out to her. Catching the arrow on her left without even looking at it.

She snaps the arrow in half, still not looking at the arrow's direction. "Was that suppose to hurt?" she asked as she slowly turn her gaze at the one who shot her. "kikyou?"

Kikyou glared at the woman but the woman disappears.

While inuyasha shook his head to glare at the woman but was met by nothing "what the fuck?" the other was woken by their shock by their friend's outburst.

...…

" tsk. Tsk. Tsk" a pair of arm suddenly appears out of nowhere and wrap them around kikyou's shoulder.

Kikyou stiffen. She didn't even notice the woman behind if she didn't announce her presence to them-to her. Now that she is near her, she can examine the woman's aura better than before and what she found made her confuse and shock. The woman behind her is definitely not a human but not a demon too. Her aura is pure white but somehow she knows that it's not suppose to be like that because whatever she is, is definitely a creature of darkness. But even if her aura is pure white her kind is still of the dark so she can still hurt her. She smirks, she is much powerful than her copy and this will be easy but before she can even move to attack she heard the woman behind her sneeze.

"Ugh! Seriously lady! Do you even take a bath?" the woman moved away from her, her nose was pinched by her left hand but her other hand was still on her left shoulder.

"you smell like rotten socks!" the woman peered at them secretly to see their reaction and she was not disappointed, their face was priceless specially kikyou. If she didn't caught her self she would have laugh out loud.

Kikyou was red in embarrassment and anger.

The other jaws dropped and eyes widen. No one not even kagome have insulted kikyou, not only because she's a priestess but because she's a powerful priestess yet this woman have done it. She's definitely going to die now.

"BITCH! HOW DARE YOU! KIKYOU NEVER SMELL LIKE THAT!" inuyasha roared

"Now I'm really sure that there IS something wrong with YOUR nose if you think that smell is good" she answered smoothly

"WHY YOU, BITCH-"

A swift movement and a blast of pink light appear near kikyou and the woman.

"NO!" shippo screamed in horror

Kikyou turn around, glaring at the spot where the woman was before. "no one insults me without paying" her voice cold

"oh, is that so?" a soft voice said right next to her ear.

Her eyes widen but before she can even move a finger she was already thrown away.

"KIKYOU! -" inuyasha too was thrown away by what seems like an invisible force.

Their eyes popped out of their socket at what they saw. They followed the woman's movement as she walk near the fallen body of kikyou. She kneeled down in front of kikyou, gripped kikyou's chin to stare at her eyes. The woman leaned forward to kikyou's ear and whisper something after she did that kikyou fell unconscious.

The woman smiled eerily and patted kikyou's head before standing up and walked back to where the well is and stood in front of it, facing them.

They stood frozen at their place. They don't know what to do but they can't seem to hate or get angry at what she did.

She smiled and spread her arms outward, elegantly and bowed at them in a royal manner from those people from the far west.

"Forgive me" she looks at them "my name is Kagome-

Their eyes widen. WHAT?

-Luna Higurashi. A pleasure to finally meet my other half's friends"

They were shocked at this information. Twin? They never heard of this before.

"You too, inuyasha"

Inuyasha jumped from where he was thrown" WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?" pointing a finger at her

"now, now, inuyasha. I would like to get to know you and the others more" she smiled sweetly that seems to be awfully similar to Kagome

He stepped back instantly. He has a feeling that something bad will happen. Specifically to HIM.

Oh, he has no idea how right he was.

"So, if you don't mind sitting-

CRASH

-down."

Muffled curses were heard

"oh, forgive me, inuyasha!" she said not even bothered looking sorry. Her eyes were dancing with mirth and mischievousness.

She continues. "I was thinking that you might be tired from all this activities and thought that you might want to have a rest. So, I offered you to sit-

Another crash.

-down. Oh! Again, I'm sorry!" she put her hand on her chest in a shock gesture.

This time shippo have fallen from his perched on sango's shoulder, laughing his heart out while the others was coughing uncontrollably.

She looks at the other. "Well, you two can sit-

Another loud crash...

- too. I know you are tired, I can't blame you even I am tired. So why not all of us sit-

Crash

-down and if you don't mind me sitting-crash-here I would be very happy. You guys can find your place where you want to sit-crash-too so that we can talk comfortably. I know you, guys have many things to ask so, get yourself comfortable and shippo please sit- crash- down" she looked at inuyasha's crater and back to them and grinned widely

" that was nice. I can't believe my other half won't do that" she sighed" if it was me I would always do that. Good for relieving stress and for entertainment. What do you think?" she asked while the others just sweat drop at her antics

Shippo grinned at her. "Yeah!" he laughed again. She already liked this beautiful girl of looks like kagome and also has the same name as her.

"I don't think that's a good idea, lady kagome" he said but was grinning too.

"Well, you can't make me" she smiled mischievously at them

"ano... Can I ask you a question?" shippo asked while crawling to her

She smiled softly. "Sure"

He sniffed "you don't smell human but you don't smell like us too" he asked confused at her smell

Miroku joined. "if you are not a youkai then what are you, lady kagome?" he too was confused at the feeling she gives

She looked at their eagered face. She smiled mysteriously at them and put a finger over her lip "because I'm not those two"

They looked at each other and back to her giving her a ' what?' look.

She jumped merrily from her perch and laughs merrily at them while dancing around and face them. The moon lightening her making her skin glow unearthly.

She smiled at them "I'm a vampire" and gave them a fanged smile

…

Yup! It's kagome! But I'm sure everyone here knows it already thank you for reading and please review ^_^

And yes! This has a little mix of knight vampire! . and why wont' you guys thinks who this fiancé is .


End file.
